If You Were Nearby
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: INUNARU A four part story Just the memory of her face sent him spinning into darkness. It was calling out to him. He succumbed. KabuKag
1. Straying Near

**---If You Were Nearby---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

This is a request from Hikage Dragon.

I've chosen to interpret this unique request in a… way I'm not accustomed to, and I hope you guys like it. (Is nervous.)

This is an INUNARU short, short, short story. Kabuto/Kagome pairing; **serious OOCness warning.** Until the end? I don't know.

**Part 1: Straying Near**

Kabuto always visited a certain teahouse for lunch.

Whenever he wasn't caught up in research, going on missions, healing, or running simple errands, the medic-nin would arrive at a certain teahouse to settle down and relax.

Always this teahouse.

Not only was the service acceptable, but the tea was moderately sweet, and it sent tingles, and a faint, pleasant buzz to his ears.

"Kabuto-san! You're here again! Same as usual, or would you like to try something different today?"

"Yes." He smiled cheerfully, nodding to the waitress.

She nodded, tucking her notepad into the pocket of her simple work attire, "It'll probably be ready in a few minutes."

Kabuto caught the glimpse of her shining nametag before she turned away… 'Kagome.', it read.

Sighing, he picked up the daily newspaper.

There was so much to do these days. Shovel the sidewalk for the old man across the street, report to the Hokage, run his daily routine, arrive on time for some more complicated healing lessons from the Konoha Medical Squad…

"It's such a bitter winter this year, isn't it?" Kagome came back, "There you go. Here's some rice and fish, with a nice cup of hot tea to suit the season." She smiled, setting everything down on the table.

"Ahh…thank you"

"Kagome! You're off now! Sango's taking the next shift today; have a safe trip home!"

Kagome turned towards the counter nodding in thanks, "Thanks, Miroku!" She slipped her apron off and turned back towards Kabuto, "Mind if I have a seat? I'm exhausted."

"No, not at all." Kabuto sipped his tea, calming regarding her.

"So…" After a while, Kagome attempted to strike up some conversation, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, but that's probably a bit obvious…who are you?"

Kabuto looked up from the paper, "Yakushi Kabuto."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a medical ninja."

"Oh, that's nice." The waitress nodded, "So, have you gone on any missions lately?"

He nodded, "I just got back yesterday. Some scouting mission down in Wave Country."

"Was it a success?" Kagome cocked her head curiously.

"Yes, the whole mission went quite smoothly."

"How about your past missions?"

"The same result."

They remained silent the rest of the way, Kabuto eating, and Kagome staring out the window.

"Finished? Here I'll take that into the kitchen." Kagome stood up, carefully stacking the ceramic bowls and walking off.

Kabuto, seeing as he had no other reason to stay any longer, paid the bill and exited the teahouse, only to be immediately assaulted with the harsh winter air. He could've sworn something splashed him on the nose, but after a minute, there was no reoccurrence, so he deemed it a nice day.

"Kabuto, wait!"

The medic-nin turned around to see Kagome rushing up to him.

"Kabuto, I just thought…I have nothing else to do today, and I don't want to be cooped up at my apartment…could I hang out with you for the rest of the day?" Kagome asked, obviously embarrassed.

He shrugged, "Why not?"

She grinned, "Where to, then?"

"I suppose we could…" Kabuto looked up into the sky again, and a drop of water planted itself onto his forehead. He held out his hand, "It's going to rain."

"Yes…" Kagome breathed, following his gaze.

But what they thought was only going to be a small drizzle, grew into a downpour

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, and she grabbed a hold of Kabuto's wrist, fleeing to an undercover area.

121212121212

The two were sitting on a bench at the side of an empty marketplace, trying to squeeze water out of their clothes and hair.

"And I heard it was going to be a nice day today," Kabuto commented placidly, defogging his glasses.

Kagome shrugged, "It's raining so hard…" She stared ahead, entranced by the droplets, "I don't want to say this…but I think we're stuck here until it clears up a bit."

He simply nodded, sighing.

"Say…so you said you're a medic-nin, right?"

"Yes," Kabuto replied, taking his glasses off. He used the end of his shirt to rub the fog out of the lens, "I think it's what I'll be doing in the future."

"I hope so! It seems like an exciting life, other than like me, where I only work with my friends in a teahouse. It's pathetic, right?" Kagome laughed.

"No, no, not at all! And you make very good tea, so I'm sure it's a benefit for everybody that goes there."

She flushed in embarrassment, "I don't! I really don't, do I?"

"Of course you do, you make excellent tea; why else would I keep coming back if it was pathetic?"

"—Hey! The rain's cleared up," Kagome interrupted nervously.

Kabuto laughed, shaking his head, "I guess I better get going then, it was nice talking to you."

"Yes…I hope to see you around sometime."

"I'll be coming in for tea again," He nodded.

"Bye, Kabuto…"

121212121212

'_I wonder what Kabuto's doing…_' Kagome fingered the hem of her clothing at home, sighing.

She couldn't say she didn't regret mentioning that the rain had stopped earlier on.

…And they were having a nice time then too…

Kagome cursed her embarrassment.

121212121212

"Kagome!"

"Kabuto?" Kagome turned around to see him waving at her across the street. Excited, she ran up to him, "Hey, how're you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. I was at the teahouse yesterday, and it seemed you weren't there…"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that," Kagome scratched her head, "Miroku said I could take a few days off work, so I've been off since yesterday."

"Ah…I see…" Kabuto nodded, "Well, since we're both here, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Why not?" She grinned, "Do you know a good place?"

"No, unfortunately. I've always been at your teahouse."

Kagome blushed, letting out a long breath, trying to recall if she had ever been to one recently, "How about…that one?" She pointed to the one down the street, where a man stood out front, sweeping some dust around.

"Alright, let's go."

121212121212

"A few days ago, the rain didn't last very long, did it?"

Kabuto shook his head, "I guess it was just a cloud passing by. It was lucky for us though."

"Yes…" Kagome trailed off, sighing. She rubbed her hand against the side of her coffee cup, "And it's cold outside, but I'm glad you suggested walking instead of staying inside the shop. Coffee keeps the warmth around."

"Yes…it does, doesn't it?"

"You don't make much conversation at times, do you?" She grumbled.

He laughed, "Do I?"

Kagome whacked him on the shoulder, "…You could at least try to start a conversation."

"But I do."

"Hardly," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'll be forced to dump my coffee on your head."

"You wouldn't."

"Perhaps."

* * *

End part one. There will be four or so parts to the story. He's OOC, but don't say I didn't warn you. I've got this story precisely planned out; he's supposed to be like this. It's Romance/Angst, and there will be...except I don't think I can nail the angst, because I suck at angst. XD

Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter to this unusual pairing.

Note: Yes…note that the summary of this story doesn't actually make sense until the very end. XD

Reviews would be appreciated.

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	2. Standing Beside

**---If You Were Nearby---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Here's part two. I hope you enjoy it.

The chapter names refer to how close they are in a relationship, and sort of relate to the chapters. It's odd, but I thought I could do it that way.

Something I forgot to mention…you would consider this as alternate universe, right? (Is confused)

I'm very…off, I know. XD

**Part 2: Standing Beside**

"Kagome? You're on time!" Kabuto opened the door, smiling as he let her into his apartment.

She scowled, "What do you mean, I'm on time? I'm always on time, unlike that Kakashi guy I've heard rumors about!"

"Hmm, true, in fact, compared to that guy, you're extremely early. I've never been on good terms with him."

"Why?"

"I just haven't. Now why don't you have a seat? Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"You can cook?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Not actually." Kabuto scratched his head sheepishly. "I just bought take out. I figured the restaurants would be full tonight."

Kagome sighed jokingly, "That's too bad. I guess I expected too much out of you."

He raised an eyebrow, "…And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Nothing at all. What did you order?"

"Nothing special, just some rice, a vegetable platter, and soup."

"You don't like to be fancy, eh? Oh well, it sounds good."

Kabuto shook his head, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a few bowls and plates out of his cabinets and opened the takeout, emptying the cartons out onto the plates.

Balancing everything -including the utensils- he walked out into the next room where Kagome sat, waiting.

"You don't furnish much, do you?"

"No. I don't feel a need to decorate my house with extra things."

Kagome nodded, taking a few plates off his arms and setting them on the table.

After settling down, the two began to eat, none making much conversation along the way.

"So…" Kagome glanced up at the ceiling, a bit uncomfortable at the silence, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes," Kabuto smiled, "It was pouring rain at a time, and you dragged me off somewhere. Wasn't that a few months ago?"

"…Time sure passes by fast, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Will you just say something that's more than at least 3 sentences every time you answer something?" Kagome replied irritably.

"Huh?" Kabuto looked up, and then laughed, "Well, there's not much to say, is there?"

"There is!" She paused, "Like…maybe, your past? …My past?"

"Nah, there's nothing really there, so there's nothing to talk about." He shrugged.

"You're hiding it. I know you are. I haven't brought it up, but you seem to be avoiding it."

Kabuto stood up, closing his eyes, "It's too…distant to talk about…distant…but there's no need to."

Kagome sighed, "I know there's something to it…but I guess…please tell me, someday. I won't laugh at you, or pity you…I'll just listen."

The room felt considerably still.

No light leaked through the curtains, and as if a picture had painted itself, unmistaken…and…

Kabuto made a move to pick up his bowl, when he paused.

"Is something wrong? Kabuto!"

_Power. Is that what you seek, Kabuto-kun?_

_You're so naive. Join me, together, we can show the world our power…_

…_Or are you afraid? _

_Think again; feelings are just a nuisance…_

121212121212

Kabuto snapped his eyes open.

He awoke, his sweat-covered face causing his hair to cling to his face like static, and his hands clenching the sides of his head.

His hands were still shaking, he noticed as he sat up, cautiously scanning his surroundings.

He was in his bedroom…but how?

The medic-nin made a move to stand up, but noticed that his knees were slightly weak.

'_Oh well.'_ Kabuto stood up anyway and stayed still until most of his shaking wore off.

He fixed the angle of his glasses and stepped out of the room, finding his way into the kitchen until he saw the clock above the fridge.

5:15 am.

But…the last time he checked, it was seven in the evening…

Parting the curtains, he saw the sun barely waking, and on his way into his small living room, he discovered Kagome partially lying on the couch and the floor.

Exactly how long had she been sleeping here? '_And how long have I been out?'_

The event that had occurred in the middle of dinner didn't usually happen. Not often, anyway, and that strange male voice always seemed overpowering.

Figuring a shower would bode well at the moment, even at the early hour, Kabuto gathered some belongings and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

5:30 am.

Kabuto eyed the clock, shaking some water out of his silvery-grey hair and tying it back.

Today was one of the few days that he would check with the Hokage for new missions, simply this early in the morning, because the Hokage would be awake, and there would be a less likely chance that he would be occupied with other matters.

'_I'll go at six,'_ he decided, finally concluding that he should actually turn on the kitchen light.

With a flick, light started to flood into the small room and Kabuto paused, discovering that Kagome had taken the liberty to clean the dishes.

He immediately told himself that there was no need for breakfast this morning.

Shaking his head, he took a peek into his living room, watching Kagome just lying there. Kabuto sighed and dragged out the blanket from his bed. He draped it over her body and stood there, watching her chest rise and fall at each breath.

After a while, something seemed to click, and Kabuto checked the clock again, deciding it was time to go.

Considering a possibility, Kabuto just set his spare key down on the table beside her, with a note that just read his name.

He shut the door behind him, wishing her a good sleep.

121212121212

At ten in the morning, Kagome bolted up from the sofa, eyes wide, only to discover the small note and spare key he had left for her.

He had gone on a mission, she knew.

The only quarrel she had was about the event that had taken place the night before, and it worried her.

He had just paused before making a move to pick up his rice bowl and stared at his hand. Slowly, Kagome had noticed that he started trembling, and instantly, he fell to the floor with a 'thud', startling her.

She had panicked when he had started to sweat at a fast pace, and the only thing that came to mind at the moment was to drag him into his bed and hope he was okay. Standing there until midnight, Kagome refused to leave, and just settled down on the couch, falling asleep.

Kagome picked up the key and sighed forlornly. He never told her anything; anything that she really wanted to know about him, anyway.

The curtains were shut - she parted them, watching clouds drift across the sky.

* * *

And that's part two. There's four parts to the story. Do you think I'm going too fast for a four part story?

Reviews would be deeply appreciated.

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	3. Holding Close

**---If You Were Nearby---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

Part 3. Yes, it's finally here for what I assume is for you few readers. XD

I hope you enjoy it.

**Part 3: Holding Close**

"I would always wish…but I never thought this would actually happen, you know…" Kagome cradled the simple ring to her chest, slipping it onto her finger once again.

"You're going to loose it if you keep taking it on and off." Kabuto pulled her closer, delivering a quick kiss before Kagome pulled away.

"But…there's still one thing…"

Kabuto waited patiently in silence, and Kagome knew to continue on.

"You…even after all these months, you still haven't told me…about your past." Kagome eyed him carefully, ready to judge his reaction when it came, "I have a feeling that it's touchy…but still…we're close, and I feel a bit left out."

He only turned to her, murmuring, "I don't exactly remember. People have told me of my past though…"

"And what was that?"

"When I was small, the Konoha Medical Squad found me at the battle of Kikyo Pass. They said I was the only survivor, and I was lying with enemies surrounding me…and they raised me in the Medical Squad."

Kagome couldn't help but stare…and all this time, she didn't know… She shifted on the sofa and hugged him tightly, "But you're okay now, right?"

He nodded slowly, running his fingers through her hair, while staring ahead.

121212121212

"Sarutobi said that I wouldn't be getting any missions for a while." Kabuto grumbled, "He says that I've gotten several well-paid ones, and he's really sorry, but Kakashi and a few others just came back from a long-term mission and they want more to do."

"Well don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Of course; I just wanted to gather up some money for a special occasion."

"And what's that?"

"A gift; There's no special holiday or anything, but any day is special with you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel good." Kagome pouted.

"I assure you that I'm not."

121212121212

One moment…he was just lying there in bed, and then… Kabuto gasped. And his vision blurred again.

_Becoming attached with emotion is a weakness._

_You mustn't linger for long. Join me, we will share power and dominate over all the villages._

_Konohagakure…_

_Sunagakure…_

_Just think of all the possibilities…_

"Kabuto? I'm home!" Kagome dropped the groceries onto the kitchen table and idly noted how quiet the house felt. She froze.

She could faintly making out the sound of gasping breaths, and that sent her running into Kabuto's room, "Kabuto! Oh my god, what's wrong!? Kabuto!" Kagome felt his forehead – it was burning.

She stumbled blindly into the washroom, where she soaked a cloth in cold water to cleanse his face with, "Kabuto…Kabuto dear, it'll be okay…What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong…"

Sweat was rolling of his forehead, and Kabuto's entire body was trembling. He gradually calmed down after an hour, and just fell from this…nightmare, back into a peaceful, quiet sleep.

Kagome bit her lip. '_It's just like déjà vu…When will he ever tell me what's going on with this ?'_

And as always, she was patient, and she would always wait.

Because she knew he wouldn't mention it in the morning.

121212121212

"Mou…we got caught in the rain again," Kagome grumbled, huddling closer to Kabuto.

"I actually like the rain now." He tapped her on the nose.

She swatted his hand away, "Why? It seems so gloomy."

"Well my first memory of us was in the rain. That gave me the reason to appreciate this type of weather.

Kagome pondered on it for a moment, and decided that he was right, "The rain is lucky to have people like you."

Kabuto shook his head and laughed, "The rain is lucky to be appreciated by so many people."

"Like who?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"I hate you."

"I love you." Kabuto smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then sighed, "But even so, I could do with some hot coffee, the TV, and a blanket right now."

"True."

She slowly looked over to where Kabuto was staring into the sky. With one sudden, hard shove, Kabuto was pushed into the pouring rain, sloshing right over a puddle.

He darted right back undercover, soaked and sputtering indignantly.

Kagome tried to stifle her laugher. "I never knew you had your guard down…" She smiled innocently.

Kabuto growled, "Well…I guess the only thing I can do now, in this state, is…give you…" Kagome began to look at him in horror. "A…**wet hug**!"

Kagome let out a surprised yelp as Kabuto wrapped his arms around her, getting Kagome soaked as well.

"No fair." She whined, squirming.

Kabuto grinned.

121212121212

"Aww, you know I'm all lovey-dovey to you."

"I don't know if I should be comforted, or utterly frightened by what you just said." Kabuto replied placidly.

Kagome snorted and sat down with a bowl of popcorn, "And here I thought you liked all of the attention. Maybe I should direct it to somebody else. _Kakashi_, maybe?" She smirked.

"You wouldn't." His face took a half horrified look.

"I would." She sang.

_Poke._

"Stop it."

"No."

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Stop it!" Kagome squirmed.

"Not until you take that back." Kabuto frowned.

She grinned, "Nope."

Suddenly, Kabuto launched right onto Kagome and mercilessly tickled it out of Kagome. "I won't stop until you take that back! You know I dislike him!"

Kagome laughed until her stomach ached. She waved her arms around to signal she gave up. "Fine…" She gasped for air, "I take that back!" She paused and gained a more devious look, "It'll be…Iruka then."

Kabuto's eyes took a dangerous glint and Kagome found herself in some deep, deep trouble.

And there's part three. Then there's part four and the epilogue. I've already finished the story! So somebody please remind me to update. XD

Reviews would be appreciated!

-- Tenshi-Battosai


	4. Just out of Grasp

**---If You Were Nearby---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

And here we have it. I suck at writing angst, but I do try. XD (And this is where we faceplant into the angst. Or at least, the pathetic attempt at it. XD)

Small talk, small talk, small talk, and then it begins.

Sorry for the short chapter. There wasn't much to put in really detailed like. (As I saw it when I wrote it...)

**Part 4: Just Out of Grasp**

---

_Hey…Kabuto, do you remember the first time we met? _

_---_

"Kabuto! I'm so excited! It's my first mission today!"

"What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and then pouted, "I told you!" She whined, "I get to finally go on a mission today!"

"Oh…" Kabuto nodded, "That's great, Good luck, eh? When are you leaving?"

"In around ten minutes…"

"That soon? I guess it can't be helped…"

She shifted the forehead protector around her neck, "Of course."

"I still don't get why you have to put the forehead protector around your neck. It's inconvenient, isn't it?"

"Not actually."

_---_

_It was cold outside, and it started to rain…_

---

"…Are you sure the mission is going to be safe?"

"Relax, it's B-rank, and I'm only going to be there to run a small and simple errand for Sarutobi."

Kabuto sighed, adjusting his glasses. "When are you going to get back?"

"Ehh…tomorrow…the day after that at the latest." Kagome scratched her head, "It's not complicated, so it shouldn't take a long time. You don't have to worry."

"Would you like to do something when we get back then?"

"Sure!"

_---_

…_I laughed and pulled you off to some shelter…_

_---_

"Do you have everything you need?" Kabuto asked.

Kagome laughed, "Stop fussing so much about me! I'll be fine!" She ruffled his hair, much to Kabuto's annoyance.

"You know I hate that."

"Yes" Kagome kissed him on the cheek, "but you know I love you."

_---_

_We got to know each other better, but I stupidly let my embarrassment take over, and somehow convinced you that it was time to leave…_

---

"When I come back we are going to have cake and wine and a fantabulous dinner just for the sake of it, kay'?" Kagome winked.

Kabuto laughed, "Not take out?"

"Nope."

"What a shame."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "You know you like my cooking better than your take out that lacks splendor."

"You sure about that? The way you said that sentence could've confused anyone."

"Yes. Don't make me ruffle your hair again."

---

_I met you a while later…and we had coffee…you threatened to dump it on me. It was great, right? Wasn't it?_

_---_

"I better get going now…" Kagome sighed and quickly did a survey of all her kunai, shuriken, and scrolls.

"This mission better be safe." Kabuto mumbled.

"And I'm sure it is." She rolled her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

There was a caress and a kiss…a hug, and then she was gone, out the gates of Konoha and down the dirt path.

_---_

_And then, a long while afterwards, we met for dinner at your place. What ensued after that…worried me, but in the end…we were happy, right? _

_---_

The house was quiet. There were no traces of movement.

It felt so lonely here…

'_Don't worry, she'll be back soon_.'

He idly played with the edges of his wedding ring.

_---_

_Betrothed…didn't that sound so pleasant? I think that was the happiest day of my life…time seemed more valuable, didn't it?_

_---_

Three days. It had been three days since her departure.

Why wasn't she back yet?

His stomach felt sick and he couldn't focus. But why should he be worrying? Kagome had said that she would be back the next day or the day after that…

Pacing around the living room of his apartment, he bit his lip, trying to come up with an excuse to keep him occupied.

Kabuto had this dreadful feeling building…it made him feel slightly sick.

_---_

_And then you finally told me about your past. At that point, I didn't know what to think…_

_---_

He froze in mid-step.

Cautiously, Kabuto couldn't be any wearier in his life as walked up to the front door and turned the doorknob, not understanding why he suddenly had the urge to.

Misfortune was here – he could feel it. Somehow…no, it couldn't be.

_---_

_We were happy…yes…that incident happened again…but you were okay…We were still happy…That was all that mattered, right?_

_---_

Kabuto swung the door open, almost frantic, and if anybody had seen him then, they would've thought he was crazy, dropping into blind panic when nothing had happened.

Nobody was there.

A gust of wind blew by, signifying many things. It brushed his bangs in his face, tickling his eyelids.

And suddenly, he just_ knew_.

_---_

_If I was gone, would you miss me? I would miss you…That's why we have to stay together…for as long as possible, forever? Would you agree?_

_---_

He felt a loss as he closed the door, turning around, somehow not surprised to find an ANBU crouched down on his windowsill.

"Yakushi Kabuto, correct?"

Kabuto found it hard to nod, but he succeeded, "What is it?"

The ANBU sighed, stepping inside, sensing his distress. Being direct wasn't his specialty. "Along the borders of the Fire Country…sources confirm a man named Orochimaru attacked…"

He swallowed, "…What does this have to do with me?"

"There was a group on a mission along the borders too…they were attacked, and…" He trailed off.

"Get out." Kabuto's cold voice surprised the ANBU, but nonetheless, he turned around and exited the apartment silently.

_---_

_I love you…so much that it hurts sometimes…_

_---_

He felt at loss… Staring blankly ahead, he sat down on his sofa. His back pressed harder into the seat as a presence neared.

_Kabuto-kun._

"What do you want?" Kabuto murmured, on the verge of just giving up. There was no cold sweat, no trembling, because this _evil_ was here, and not penetrating his mind.

_You... _

_Come, Kabuto-kun…_

He lapsed, falling into memories of Kagome… Kagome, who he had clung dearly to… Embraces that were warm, kisses that were gentle… One who…

_Forget._

Kabuto stared off into a distance that did not exist, contemplating it. …It wouldn't hurt anymore if he forgot…maybe…no…

_Come with me…_

His eyes trailed into the shadows, where a silhouette stood. "Yes…"

_Forget…_

"Yes… Orochimaru."

_---_

_Hey… Kabuto, do you love me?_

_---_

_---Owari---End---_

And that's the end of this short story. Stay for the Epilogue! XD

Reviews would be appreciated.

-- Tenshi-Battosai


	5. Epilogue: The Passing of Time

**---If You Were Nearby---**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

And here's the epilogue, as promised. It's strange, but I hope you manage to make some sense of it anyway.

It's extremely short. Sorry to everybody who hates short chapters.

**Epilogue: The Passing of Time**

Four years…and he had forgotten, yet… remembered.

He had locked his heart's memories inside the deep crevices of his mind…but to lock away the memories of your body was impossible.

Four years…but he still hadn't forgotten his sin.

He had joined Orochimaru. The _single_ man that had slain Kagome…_No, don't say her name_…

He couldn't exactly be loyal to those who had…taken away his solace, his happiness.

Four years…and now he stood, yet again, patiently waiting for the first part of the Chuunin exams to begin.

Looking around, he noticed a group of nine rowdy rookies – newcomers to the exam.

Noting his mission, he easily sauntered up to them. This would be a simple task.

Kabuto inwardly frowned. He had noticed that he had gotten colder through the three years, but…cocky? No…he was just confident.

Stopping a few meters away from the group, he advised, "Hey, you guys. You should quiet down a little."

This seemed to their attention; all nine of them.

"So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces…" He let out an exasperated noise, "This isn't a field trip."

The long-haired blonde seemed to fire up at that, "Who are you to tell us that!?!?"

Calmly, he introduced himself, revealing all the oh-so unpleasant faces around them. Amused, he sensed their tension level rise a bit, "…It makes me remember the old me." It was truthful…that line. He most certainly didn't want to feel nostalgic.

Kabuto offered them a kind smile that just sort of came out impulsively…it soon turned into a slight smirk he pulled out a deck of orange cards.

And then after going through a small procedure with the deck, and encountering the container that Orochimaru was targeting…That blonde Kyuubi boy fired up and caused a rowdy commotion within the whole room.

Kabuto couldn't help but smile, deciding that maybe – just this once, he'd let a little bit of Kagome's ghost leak back into him…and he let out a kindness that felt foreign after years of no use.

Four years…but he simply told himself, that it was all for Orochimaru, and he wasn't enjoying his display of kindness at all.

_Owari.  
_

* * *

Again. XD Here's the real ending. The epilogue, ending thing, that is. I thank you for even carrying out to the epilogue. 

Review would be appreciated! (Because I know there are you guys out there that are reading…but don't review...)

Tenshi-Battosai


End file.
